The present invention relates to a linear diffuser apparatus.
Slot type ceiling linear diffuser apparatus is often incorporated in suspended ceiling systems. Linear air diffusers may for example be used along perimeter locations in particular near large window walls which are exposed to either a significantly hotter or significantly colder external environment. Window walls tend to be highly conductive, and by convection due to the resulting temperature gradient, can rapidly alter the temperature and character of diffused air flow in their vicinity. This causes non-uniform room air conditions. Linear type air diffusers can be utilized anywhere in a suspended ceiling system to achieve uniform room temperature by providing air curtains, directional air flow and air jets for rapid mixing of supply air and room air. Such diffusers usually capture within them laterally shiftable flow control members that can be adjusted to alter the position, direction or flow rate of the air flow exiting the diffuser.
Known linear diffuser apparatus of which the applicant is aware has not been as convenient as is desirable to assemble and install. Further, known linear air diffuser apparatus often gives rise to problems of vibration of the usually metal components, with resultant problems of a rattling or whistling noise nuisance.
The present invention provides linear air diffuser apparatus comprising two longitudinal rails maintained in laterally spaced parallel condition by at least two transverse connector members each connected at its opposite ends to a respective one of said parallel rails, at least two adjustable air flow control members extending longitudinally between said connector members, each flow control member having a planar blade end portion at each longitudinally outer end, and wherein each connector member comprises an upper block and a lower block with said blade end portions received between said upper and lower blocks and at least one of said blocks provided on a side facing said end portions with a polymeric resiliently compressible engagement member compressed between the blocks and exerting a resilient reaction urging and gripping said end portions against the other of said blocks.
With this arrangement, the compression of the resilient engagement member on the planar end portions may serve to reduce air flow outwardly longitudinally, so that vibration producing air flows are reduced or eliminated, while the direct engagement of the compressible engagement member on the planar end portions provides a stable assembly that is much less prone to vibration than known arrangements. In the preferred form, the compressible engagement member may be connected as a unit to a block, so that assembly and installation of the apparatus is greatly simplified, without requiring assembly and application of small pieces that are prone to be misplaced or lost.
Further, the upper and lower blocks constituting the transverse connector members assure parallelism or straightness and adequate rigidity for the assembled linear diffuser apparatus.